


Il l'avait aimait

by Diana924



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Episode Related, Half-Sibling Incest, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Sort Of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’era stato un tempo in cui lo aveva amato, in cui si erano amati.





	Il l'avait aimait

C’era stato un tempo in cui lo aveva amato, in cui si erano amati.

Klaus ricordava esattamente quando fosse stata la prima volta che aveva avuto il coraggio di agire, l’istante in cui aveva smesso di reprimere quello che provava per Elijah. Ad Atene la luna era meravigliosa quella sera, sarebbero salpati per l’Inghilterra il giorno seguente e Theo era morto da un anno. Era stato proprio lui a fargli ammettere la verità, le leggi umane per te non sono più valide, sopra di te c’è solo Iddio e se vuoi tuo fratello … fallo, nessuno ti giudicherà perché come te non c’è nessuno gli aveva suggerito Theo, e aveva ragione.

Ricordava ancora il volto di Elijah quando aveva interrotto il bacio: stupore, meravigliosa, rabbia, vergogna e lussuria, anche suo fratello lo desiderava si era reso conto prima di riavvicinarsi a lui e far aderire i loro corpi, oh se lo desiderava, aveva pensato cercando di non sorridere.

<< Io non sono Theo, Niklaus >> aveva protestato Elijah che però non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo.

<< Theo è morto, e io non voglio lui. Voglio te, anche solo per questa notte >> aveva replicato prima che fosse Elijah a baciarlo quella volta.

Era stato qualcosa d’istintivo, quasi di animalesco il modo in cui si erano strappati i vestiti di dosso quella notte, il modo in cui si erano amati era qualcosa di meravigliosamente blasfemo, si erano persi nei rispettivi abbracci cercando di non pensare alle tante regoli morali che stavano violando. Klaus certamente non ci aveva pensato mentre cercava con sempre maggior desiderio le labbra di suo fratello e sicuramente Elijah non ci aveva pensato quando lo aveva posseduto, i loro corpi si erano mossi come se nonostante tutto fossero nati per quella danza primitiva e immorale. In quel momento, mentre suo fratello si muoveva con forza dentro di lui Klaus Mikaelson aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto fare a meno di amanti d’ambo i sessi se avesse significato poter avere Elijah in esclusiva.

La prima volta in cui era stato Elijah a prendere l’iniziativa era avvenuto a Mosca. Suo fratello non gli aveva detto nulla, si era limitato a guardarlo e ad allungare la mano, lui lo aveva seguito sicuro che Elijah si vergognasse di quello che provava ma che come lui non ne potesse fare a meno.

Il modo in cui lo baciava, in cui le sue mani scendevano lungo la sua schiena procurandogli brividi, in cinquecento anni Klaus non si era mai sentito così amato e desiderato, quello era bellissimo, era l’estasi di cui aveva bisogno si era detto prima che suo fratello lo spingesse contro il muro. Non c’era stato il tempo di arrivare fino al letto questa volta, si era limitato ad abbassarsi le brache e a fare lo stesso con quelle di Elijah mentre l’altro cercava le sue labbra in baci via via più passionali, così tanta passione repressa aveva pensato Klaus mentre i loro corpi si muovevano insieme. Gli aveva concesso tutto sé stesso, senza risparmiarsi nulla, niente era stato troppo indecente, non per loro almeno.

La prima volta in cui aveva osato rivelargli che lo amava era stato a Siviglia, poco dopo l’inizio del nuovo secolo. Ricordava bene le sponde del Guadalquivir quella notte e il luogo che avevano scelto per consumare quella passione proibita ma di cui non riuscivano a fare a meno, e nemmeno lo desideravano. Aveva assaporato quel corpo come se fosse un santuario, beandosi dei gemiti di suo fratello quando aveva cominciato a succhiare la sua virilità, sempre più a fondo, sempre con più forza, godendo di quell’atto che aveva sempre considerato degradante e appannaggio delle puttane, le mani di Elijah che lentamente gli accarezzavano i capelli indicandogli come doveva muoversi.

Ricordava bene come poi suo fratello lo avesse preso, le stelle sopra di loro e la corte intenta a festeggiare l’onomastico del nuovo re poco distante da loro. Era stato in quel momento, mentre sentiva il piacere aumentare sempre di più, e le spinte di suo fratello diventare sempre più scoordinate che gliel’aveva rivelato. Lo amava, sotto sotto amava Elijah fin da quando erano bambini, quando ancora erano umani e di tutti gli amanti che aveva avuto suo fratello era quello che meglio sapeva farlo godere, mai aveva sperimentato un tale piacere, solo tra le braccia di suo fratello si sentiva appagato, desiderato, amato.

Elijah non aveva detto nulla, limitandosi a cercare nuovamente le sue labbra ma il modo in cui lo aveva guardato era più eloquente di mille parole: anche lui provava lo stesso sentimento, lo ammetteva a lui con quello sguardo ben sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto ammetterlo a sé stesso.

<< La piccola Estefania si arrabbierà moltissimo >> aveva scherzato mentre riposavano sulla sponda del fiume, i loro corpi così stretti che non avrebbe saputo dire dove iniziava uno e dove terminava l’altro.

<< Quello che abbiamo noi due non è assolutamente paragonabile a quello che ho con Estefania. Sarebbe come paragonare un dipinto di don Diego de Velasquez a quelli di don José de Miranda >> era stata la risposta di Elijah: colta, appassionata e repressa come lui.

<< E noi siamo il dipinto di don Diego o quello di don José? >> aveva chiesto tanto per provocarlo.

<< Don Diego, ma se continui con queste impertinenze saremo un dipinto di don Sebastian Barnuevo >> aveva risposto Elijah strappandogli una risata.

Era stato tutto così facile tra loro in futuro, naturale quasi. Si cercavano, si allontanavano ma quelle parole restavano, quasi più forti dell’always and forever, loro perfetto completamento. E ora … si era aspettato una reazione diversa, che Elijah lo riconoscesse, che comprendesse che tutte quelle sere trascorse ad ascoltarlo suonare puntavano a quello, che doveva tornare alla sua vecchia vita, insieme a lui perché aveva così tanto bisogno del suo sostegno in quella situazione.

E invece il destino sembrava divertirsi ad imitare la finzione: Elijah ricordava tutto, o meglio sapeva tutto, ma senza averne i sentimenti giusti. Chissà cosa pensava dei loro abbracci a New Orleans, delle notti trascorse insieme a Londra e dei pomeriggi immersi nel peccato e nel desiderio di Nancy, dovevano apparirgli come depravazioni senza pari, la debolezza di un uomo così succube del proprio fratello da assecondarne gli istinti, un desiderio perverso e immorale.

Non lo aveva rincorso perché lo amava, e sapeva che un tempo anche Elijah lo aveva amato, anche se non lo ricordava, un tempo si erano amati di un amore che non aveva mai provato per nessun’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Diego Velasquez ( 1599-1660 ) : il più grande pittore spagnolo, a pari merito con Picasso e Goya, l'autore de Las Meninas, pittore di corte  
> Juan José de Miranda ( 1614-1685 ): pittore di corte a Madrid, allievo del precedente  
> Sebastian Barnuevo ( 1616-1671 ) pittore spagnolo, figlio d'arte, considerato inferiore ai due precedenti


End file.
